The Change of the Monotonic Repeat
by racooncity
Summary: Sequel to "Letters of the Moon". AU, yaoi, 1827, OOC-ness. If only he didn't call Shamal, who disappeared without any link of communication for years and suddenly showed up in Italy to "say hi", Kyouya might really die.


**Title**: The Change of the Monotonic Repeat

**Pairing**: 1827, darling!

**A/N**: This is the sequel of the fic I did for Hibari's birthday—"The Letters of the Moon".

For those who were waiting, sorry I took so long! And for those who haven't read…well, if you want to understand what's happening, I suggest you to read that fic first ;)

There WILL be a freaking LOT of resemblance with the prequel—I hope you won't mind. Things will get more exciting (and angstier) from the middle, I swear! It was because I copied the prequel, and then planned to just change a few things. But I felt guilty, so I changed most of the words. ^^;; some words are exactly the same—they're because I can't find better words for them. Word-block, I call it.

**Warnings**: Yaoi alert! Don't like, don't read. And OOC!Hibari. I'm not joking. And the category...I was confused -.-;; Okay, maybe the first is "Romance". But the second... which one is it, "Drama" or "Angst"? ...I was split into 3. o.o;;

Enjoy, folks!

* * *

**== 13 Years ago ==**

_**O moon…**_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi is the heir of the Vongola mafia family. He was born as a healthy child, but with an unbearable sadness of loneliness. He never had friend—his friends were his dolls, marionettes, his maids, or his butler. His parents never had time for him—even though it's in his full recognition that they're just…too busy._

_**Shining in the night,**_

_Hibari Kyouya is the heir of a new mafia family, the Nuvola famiglia. Even though he's strong, but he has a bad, weak heart. He despised his heart—even though it's practically what's keeping him _alive. _He believed that it's just something he will never need—despite the fact that biologically, it's crucial for his life. Kyouya's object was only one…to change the world from inside. Slowly, but surely, he'll do anything to accomplish that ambition._

_**O moon…**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_Kyouya never liked attention—he always ran away. And ran away he did, from those eagle eyes that watch over all his actions. Even his breaths and heartbeats! His parents were visiting the Vongola headquarters for some business—and he fell to the bushes, to a certain brunette's opened window._

_Slate blue eyes met chocolate brown eyes, and that was their first meeting._

_Ever since that day, Kyouya sneaked into Tsuna's room, to just talk to him, to comfort him, to accompany him through the lonely, dark nights. Be it a heavy rain, or even when a thunder jolted the people, Kyouya will sneak to Tsuna's room, ignoring the fact that his body is weak. The day after, he always fall sick with a bad fever, and Tsuna will visit him and hold his hand through the struggle. _

_Both of them agreed on their custom nicknames—Kyouya may call Tsuna "Tsu-chan", and Tsuna may call Kyouya "Kyou-nii", under the fact that Kyouya is 2 years older than Tsuna._

_**O moon…**_

_**Silvery and bright,**_

_**Come again tomorrow night…**_

_Once, Kyouya hugged him awkwardly, trying to soothe Tsuna's overflowing tears of joy. The raven haired boy said that he can be Tsuna's friend, touching the brunette so deeply that tears started to fall from those adorable, chocolate eyes. Even though Kyouya looked cold from outside, his hug was noticeably warm—it was the proof that Kyouya is still alive, with blood running in his veins, despite the fact that he might die anytime._

_**Come again tomorrow night…**_

_But the day came—the day when they can no longer see each other.

* * *

_

_**Night time will soon be done…**_

_Kyouya was sad that night, because he knew that he will never see his Tsu-chan ever again._

_**Bringing the morning sun…**_

"_Kyou-nii?" Tsuna's innocent brown eyes stared up at Kyouya. "Is there something wrong?"_

_**Where will you go?**_

_Kyouya didn't reply for a moment. He decided not to tell the little one about his departure._

_**What will you do?**_

"_Nope." Kyouya grinned, trying to assure the little brunette as best as he could. Too bad, Tsuna wasn't one to be lied to so easily. He thanked God for his hyper intuition, inherited from the little one's mafia bloodline._

"_I see…" Tsuna decided to play along. "Oh well. I have something for you, Kyou-nii!" Tsuna suddenly hopped down the bed, his face bright – a contrast to the moon-lit room, approaching the desk nearby the bed. He took out a carved wooden box carefully, as if it's the most precious thing in his life, and went back to the bed._

"_What is it?" the older of the two asked out of curiosity. "Shh, this is a secret, okay? Never tell anybody about this," Tsuna put his index finger on his mouth cutely, making a light blush appear on the other's complexion. Hibari nodded mutely, wondering in curiosity. The brunette opened the wooden box gently, taking out a pair of necklaces with diamond-shaped pendants. The pendants had Vongola emblems on them. If they were to be put even a meter apart, they will attract, just like magnets._

"_My father and my mother said that this necklace is for someone I enjoy my time with; someone who accepts me the way I am. There's only a pair in the whole world. They said that if we were to hold onto this pair, we will never be apart. Our bodies may be apart, but our souls won't." Tsuna smiled happily. Hibari frowned._

"_Why are you telling me this?" he asked. _

"_Because I want you to hold this," Tsuna took one of the necklaces and gave it to Hibari's hands. When Hibari looked like he was going to decline the offer, "Please, Kyou-nii?" Tsuna pleaded. Unable to say no, Hibari just nodded, clenching to the necklace as if it's his life now._

"_If you were to go somewhere, I'll be waiting for you. Always, Kyou-nii, always."_

"…_I promise that I'll be with you forever, Tsu-chan." Hibari lied again, closing his eyes. He touched his forehead with Tsuna's, as the brunette smiled. A silent trail of tear fell on his face._

_**While you are gone,**_

_From that day on, Tsuna never saw Hibari, not even a strand of his hair._

_**I'll wait for you…

* * *

**_

**Present Time ==**

It's a beautiful morning – the sky is ocean blue, the birds are chirping, and the calm wind is soothing. Tsuna stared up to the sky. 13 years has passed, and he hadn't heard anything about his 'Kyou-nii'.

Why does he have to remember his childhood now? He's going to have a meeting with an ally to discuss about Millefiore today, and he has no time to re-think about stuffs that has passed! He even tried to believe that his 'Kyou-nii' was only his hallucination. _Tried._

_**O moon…**_

The missing necklace of the pair speaks for itself; that 'Kyou-nii; wasn't a simple hallucination.

But where did 'Kyou-nii' go?

Thoughts were running around his head when suddenly the man beside him seemed to lose his balance and collapsed.

'_What the–!' _Tsuna quickly thought, bringing his arms up to catch the man from falling.

_**Shining in the night,**_

"A-ah, sorry-" the man apologized shortly, and quickly slipped away into the crowds. In a matter of seconds, Tsuna can no longer see the man. He only caught a glimpse of the man he… well, _saved_. He was a black haired man of grayish blue eyes, with a glint by the sun near the base of the man's neck –a necklace?–. The man's features were nostalgically familiar…it was as if Tsuna knew the man, long, long ago. Tsuna quickly brushed the thought aside as he saw the time. He ran to the mansion with considerable speed, his thought reciting the event that day for several times. He shook his head to cleanse his thought from anything aside from the meeting.

_**O moon…**_

'_Nuvola…is the Italian for Cloud, right? Unbound by anything… heh, that must be convenient.' _Tsuna thought to himself. He never liked the mafia. When he met 'Kyou-nii' and heard about the mafia from the other's mouth, his hatred started to dissipate….only to be back again. He didn't blame anyone about 'Kyou-nii's disappearance… instead, he blamed himself, for being so useless and pathetic.

_**Are you listening?**_

'_It's my fault to be so…dependent like that.' _Tsuna thought, his heart clenching painfully as he stopped in front of the door. Behind the door, he had to act like a real mafia boss, tough and invincible. Tsuna took a deep breath, straighten his back, and opened the door.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen–" Tsuna started when his gaze fell upon the man he met that morning. The same black hair and the same slanted slate eyes. Those eyes… "I welcome you to the Vongola Headquarters." Tsuna closed his eyes and focused himself.

The meeting went smoothly. They discussed about the Millefiore family, a new family that rose from nowhere in Italy, who attacked many of Vongola's considerable allies rapidly. The Vongola and the Nuvola family agreed to hold a meeting every 2 days, to see the development of their plan.

The men from Nuvola family were shown the guest rooms, and the Guardians went back to their respective rooms. Not until they all see Tsuna locking the room.

"Good night, everyone." Tsuna smiled as he waved lightly.

"Take a good rest, Tenth!" Gokudera smiled energetically –despite the fact that it's 11 P.M.—.

"Haha, good night too, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed.

"_Buona notte_, my dear Tsunayoshi." Mukuro snickered evilly, and a vein popped.

"You two…don't call Tenth irrespectively like that!" the silver haired man shouted.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, don't be too loud. It's late," Yamamoto put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder, and the hand was slapped away as if it's a hot pan.

"I have to agree. And as you said earlier—Tsuna needs his rest, idiot." Lambo sighed. It's been 10 years since they all met in high school, and nothing has changed since then.

"…che. Fine. Don't hesitate to call us anytime, Tenth!" Gokudera reminded the boss, shouting as he was dragged by his friends down the hall. Tsuna just sweat dropped as he waved goodbye.

_**O moon…**_

The young Vongola went in and let the door closed with a soft click. He turned around to find for the switch, turning the lights on. After taking a shower and changed into his PJs, he went to the desk nearby his bed.

_**Silvery and bright,**_

He saw the wooden box, lit by the soft moonlight. Tsuna gently stroked the box, opening it to reveal a necklace.

_**Come again tomorrow night…**_

"I hope I can find your pair," Tsuna smiled softly. He closed the box carefully and turned around to sleep. The man that saved him earlier that day –known as Hibari Kyouya now– truly captures his attention. There's just…_something _attracting him. The cold aura that man gave off…was similar to _someone._

'_Hibari Kyouya, the boss of the Nuvola family...he was really cold, but warm. Just like Kyou-nii….wait. Kyou…no, it can't be.' _Tsuna shook his head to deny the idea, as he fell to an infinite darkness, known as a dreamless sleep.

_**Come again tomorrow night…

* * *

**_

The next day, Tsuna didn't go out of the mansion at all. He decided to spend some time training in the underground base instead. He knew that his shooting skills sucked –not that they always miss; they're just… _inaccurate_– for heavens' sake. Practicing in the shooting range won't be so bad, right?

After putting on some extra equipment, Tsuna got into his position, and tried to locate the target.

After a few of unsuccessful shots, he sighed.

"You have to get your head down," a deep voice called from behind.

"H-huh?" startled, Tsuna almost dropped the gun, just to catch it in time. "H-Hibari-san?" he asked quietly. Kyouya only nodded in response. Both of them found out that each other are Japanese, so they decided to go with the tradition – calling each other with the respect.

"You're not too good in shooting, aren't you?" the older of the two suddenly asked. "Uh, yeah," Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "I just can't seem to get the target shot," the brunette sighed. "It's not hard." Kyouya hold Tsuna's hand, and positioned them to shoot. "Try to concentrate," the smooth voice calmed Tsuna down. Kyouya _is _warm.

A shot was heard throughout the range (due to the fact that they're alone… _ehem_), and a hole was formed on the target's head, right in the middle of it.

"Wow! That's the first time I got a headshot!" Tsuna smiled happily. "Thank you, Hibari-san! You're a great teacher!"

"No, it's just my father." The black haired man replied simply.

"E-eh?" Tsuna stuttered. "My father used to teach me like that," Kyouya explained. "I-I see…"

Silence passed through them.

Kyouya started to walk towards the exit door, when suddenly Tsuna shouted, "Wait, Hibari-san!" That effectively stopped the others' steps and turned the man around, catching the slanted eyes' attention. "How did you get here?" Tsuna asked.

"I was walking around, that's all." He said calmly. "Around the _underground _base?" Tsuna asked again. Kyouya was caught off guard. _"Damn, this kid is sharp."_ He thought.

"….fine." the older man sighed. "I was walking around, I remembered that my father used to teach me in this room—," suddenly Kyouya's heart throbbed along with his head, and he fell on his knees, his palms on his temples. His heart started to beat rapidly, hurting his head with a painful dizziness. Something caught in his throat, and he started to cough roughly. His eyes started to fade to black.

"_Hibari-san!"

* * *

_

_**Daylight is coming soon,**_

Three knocks were heard on the door.

"Come in," Kyouya answered. The moonlight lit the room through the opened curtains with a silver light.

_**Where will you go, O moon?**_

"…How are you?" Tsuna closed the door with a soft 'click' after he went inside. He approached the bed.

"I've been better," Kyouya stated simply, his hands closing the book he was reading after he put a bookmark on it.

"I hope you won't mind," the brunette smiled as he filled the space beside Kyouya on the comfortable bed.

_**Over a cloud?**_

"…Sorry." The older man muttered so low that Tsuna almost didn't hear it. "P-pardon?" Tsuna asked, his bronze eyes (A/N: shuddup, I was stuck with "bronze" now) staring up to the icy blue eyes.

"I said _I'm sorry_," Kyouya muttered, his fingers played with Tsuna's hair. '_So soft…just like years ago,' _Hibari thought, a small smile on his lips as he replayed the memories.

"For what, Hibari-san? For leaving me?" the brunette asked again. "Huh? What do you mean?" the older man was taken aback. _'Did he…?'_

_**Under a hill?**_

"Please, please don't act anymore. I know you understand what I'm talking about," Tsuna's eyes glinted with sadness and longing as he gripped Hibari's shirt. When Hibari didn't respond, Tsuna cupped his palm on Hibari's cheek, slipping down to the older man's neck to touch a certain necklace...the necklace he gave 13 years ago.

"…I've missed you, you know...and I can't stand to lose you again… Kyou-nii."

_**See you tomorrow night, I will.**_

"…Since when did you know?" Kyouya asked, filling his lungs with the younger's scent. They were embracing, enjoying each other's presence, sharing each other's warmth. It's a wonder how Tsuna's body fit perfectly to Kyouya's hug.

"I simply gathered all the pieces," Tsuna smiled. Then his face turned serious. "I want you to tell me, Kyou-nii. Why did you stop coming to my room?" he asked.

Kyouya hesitated a bit, and then started, "…there was a war. It was a mafia group, just like Millefiore… The situation was too dangerous for me to go to your room; it might lead them to your room. And I can't do that... you know that I will never, _ever_ put you in a risk, Tsunayoshi." His eyes softened. Tsuna was speechless. He didn't even know that there was a war 13 years ago!

"But I didn't-" "You didn't know, because all of them decided that they will not break your happiness— they love you too much," Kyouya sighed, knowing what Tsuna would say.

"But my parents never love me!" Tsuna frowned, as he slipped off of Hibari's hug.

"They do, trust me. They were just…under pressure of everybody's high expectation. They didn't want to disappoint them…only if they realize, that they disappointed their own son," Kyouya averted his gaze. Then Tsuna get off of the bed, and walked to the wardrobe on the corner of the room.

"I've waited for you, Kyou-nii, all these years," Tsuna smiled as tears started to leak from his eyes. He opened the wardrobe, and a flood of an uncountable amount of colorful paper birds fell to the floor.

"What -" "My grandmother used to tell me, that making a thousand of paper birds will grant your wish," Tsuna smiled at the memory, closing his eyes to recall the sweet times.

**-**_**Flashback-**_

"_Now, now, Tsuna, please, don't cry anymore." Tsuna's grandma stroked the brunette's head as she hugged the little boy tightly, rocking the child lightly as to comfort the boy. Tsuna has been crying for days now, because his 'Kyou-nii' never showed up again. His intuition that time was right._

_When Tsuna didn't stop crying, his grandma sighed. "Well, then, Tsuna, I'll tell you something, but you have to stop crying." The aged lady smiled gently. That was more effective than a few days' worth of comfort— Tsuna stopped crying. "What is it?" he asked cutely._

"You see, _there's a belief that if you make a thousand of paper birds, they will grant you your wish," she smiled. Hope sparked within Tsuna's eyes, and since that day, he passed any of his free time to make paper birds diligently, waiting for the time when the paper birds will finally grant his wish—waiting for his 'Kyou-nii' to show up, just like the old days._

_**-Flashback-**_

"Years passed, and honestly, I never counted them. They might've reached more than hundreds of thousands." Tsuna crouched, taking one of the paper birds on his hand, "They're the symbol, that I've been waiting for you, just like my promise," a warm smile was on his face, the same exact smile he had 13 years ago.

Kyouya didn't speak—he went off the bed, took long strides, and within minutes, Tsuna is in his reach. He quickly pulled Tsuna in a tight, longing hug.

"I'm back…" Hibari muttered, and Tsuna felt something wet dripped on his shoulder. Tsuna's head suddenly throbbed, anonymous memories started to flood his mind again. Unknown memories show up in his head, but Tsuna decided to ignore them for the time being.

"I know…welcome back, Kyou-nii. I love you," he gripped at the older man's shirt, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"…I love you too, Tsu-chan."

* * *

== **10 years later ==**

Kyouya's world started its countdown when his health started to show the signs of deteriorating. His coughs were horrible; they were rough and loud. Sometimes, he would find blood spots on his hand when he covered his mouth, because of the coughs. His body was weaker, too – his body couldn't manage to do anything hard anymore, but he ignored it and never spoke about it—even though Tsuna can see through him easily.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kyouya?" Tsuna asked, worry etched in his eyes, words, and heart. Same sex marriage was legalized in Italy a few years ago, and Kyouya and Tsuna were one of the couples who married. He cupped the older male's pale cheek, not wanting to be apart, especially in times like this.

"I'm okay, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya was about to glare at his younger lover when he started to have another fit of coughs again. "Okay… I'm not going." Tsuna stood up from his seat beside their bed to tell his subordinates, that he won't go to the meeting.

"No, you really should go. I'll be fine," Kyouya caught Tsuna's wrist, trying to assure him. "It's really important for the whole family, right?" He said, looking into Tsuna's eyes.

"Do you really want me to go _that _bad?" Tsuna's eyes saddened. Kyouya sighed. "Come," he gestured for the younger one to sit beside him on the bed. Once Tsuna sat down, Kyouya pulled him into a tight hug. "You know how I love you," Kyouya murmured. "It's just… the family goes first, remember?" he reasoned. "I can't be selfish, no matter how much I love you," Kyouya took a deep breath, loving Tsuna's scent in his reach.

"…fine. I'll go. Wait for me, okay?" Tsuna stood up and asked, he barely had any time left before he has to go to the meeting. His underlings have started to call him.

His question was only answered by a glimpse of Kyouya's sad smile.

Tsuna was about to close _their_ bedroom, when suddenly a flush of memories attacked his head again, and he staggered back from the force. The shouts from his comrades were muted out of his head temporarily, as memories and flashes filled his eyes and ears…it was like memories, kept in the deepest place in his heart, were opened suddenly.

He slid down the door, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**-**_**Flash- (Kyouya's POV of Flashback, prequel signs!)**_

_I sat down on the stiff chair, my mind wandering off to my lover once in a while. I felt something bad in my gut, but decided to leave it alone._

_The meeting was halfway through when my phone vibrated. Seeing that it's from Tsunayoshi's most trusted advisor, I excused myself right away, and took it._

"_Hibari?" the other end of the line called out. "Yes?" I responded. "Did something happen?" I quickly asked, worrying about Tsunayoshi's health. The faint sobs I heard from the other line is not helping me easing my worry._

"_I need you to come back as soon as possible. Tsuna… he… he died." He said.._

_I heard my world crushed down as I took in the words. "You must be kidding!" I shouted back loudly, not wanting to believe that my life has left the world –leaving me _alone_. I shut the phone off and shouted to my underlings, trying to get back to the mansion as fast as possible._

_**-Flash-**_

_I opened the door quickly and rushed upstairs to our bedroom. My heart was beating rapidly, tears started to form unexpectedly in my eyes._

_The first man I saw was Reborn, nearby the room I was heading to. I called out his name, effectively catching the man's attention. "Hibari." He said with acknowledgement. "I-Is it true… that he's…?" I asked him, unable to get the words out of my throat. I was speechless, even though I never even stutter._

"_Shamal had tried his best. His…his heart couldn't take it anymore." Reborn averted his gaze from me, the shadow of his fedora covered his eyes. "The body was put into a coffin, in the forest nearby," he added, his hand reaching down to his pocket. "Tsuna…he wanted me to give you this," he said, giving me a white envelope. I thanked him quietly and quickly went into my room. _

_My heart clenches so painfully when I see the empty, cold room that used to be so warm and comfortable with Tsunayoshi. He used to smile at me as he greeted me—now nobody sat on the bed, waiting for me. He used to hold me in a warm embrace, smiling as he hears all of my complaints and problems—now I have to pile them all up, untold to any living being._

_My hands locked the door swiftly, and I walked slowly to the spot on the edge of the bed—the spot I always take whenever I'm accompanying my lover. I touched it gently, and then gripped it so harsh that it crumpled. My knees buckled weakly, and fell onto the floor._

_My eyes couldn't take it—the sadness was too much, and tears fell down my cheeks. I screamed at my loss—I should've never left his side! I should've paid more attention to him—I should've never made him feel lonely! I should've stayed by his side, not attending that stupid meeting! I should've cherished his presence a lot more than I have! Guilt and sadness washed over me so strongly that my whole body shook with tears._

_**God, whom I never believed until I met him…**_

_**Why did you take him away from me?**_

_**Why did you take my world away from me?**_

_**Why, God, WHY**__?_

_I screamed and cried more than I ever thought I would, that day—knowing that I will never see those warm, brown eyes staring lovingly at me, the soft hair he possesses, the beautiful heart he had…

* * *

_

_-__**Flash- (**__No longer from Kyouya's POV)_

'Where am I…?'_ Tsuna thought to himself as he looked around. Everything is white, and he can't find the exit door at all._

"_This is the world below your consciousness," a voice answered to him. Tsuna turned around to find a man, with sun-kissed hair and blue, azure eyes. He held a gentle gaze in his eyes and a warm smile in his lips. He wore a white shirt and a grey vest with black pants to match._

"_Who are you?" the brunette asked defensively. "I'm Giotto, the God of Time, or you can say Guardian of Time. I'm the one who controls all flows of time, and protects it from those who tried to interfere with the natural flow. Oh, and I can read your mind, just to let you know." He smiled politely, his voice calming Tsuna somehow. "What you saw earlier…were the memories of your past self lover's memories." _

"_What do you mean?" Tsuna frowned. Giotto sighed, and gestured the other to sit on a set of white couches with a mahogany tea table in the middle that came out from thin air._

"_You see, actually, every human was reincarnated. For example, you. The memories of your past life were sealed, only to be opened little by little when you were about to take the similar path of life that your past life's self regretted. In your case, you had the memory of your past self's lover. This can happen because he was attached to your past self so much." He explained. Tsuna nodded slowly._

"_So…let me get this straight. If in my past life, I was the one who died because of heart disease, which means in my current life Kyouya is the one who will die because of heart disease….." the young mafia boss trailed off, realizing my own words as my eyes widened._

"_Yes, you are correct." The blonde nodded._

_TsunaI was speechless. No words came out of his mouth—the thought of Kyouya leaving him alone again is unbearable._

"_If it's unbearable, then do as I say!" Giotto yelled, catching my full attention. "When your consciousness is back, call Reborn and ask him about someone named Shamal. Shamal will be able to heal your lover. Your past self's lover tried to save you when he was on the way back to the mansion by calling him, but he was too late." Giotto said, averting his gaze. Tsuna nodded in understanding, and frowned. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. _

"_Time's up, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I hope you will take the right choice." Giotto didn't answer the other's question and smiled. The brunette's eyesight started to blur, and he started to panic._

"_Wait!" he shouted as darkness enveloped him completely._

_-__**Flash-

* * *

**_

Tsuna snapped out from the memories, and his breaths were cut short. "Tenth? Tenth! You're finally awake!" Gokudera hugged the brunette in a tight hug. "You didn't respond to any call or shakes, Tsuna, we were really worried!" Yamamoto sighed in relief. Tsuna stared at them wide eyed, still in shock of the previous memories that invaded his mind earlier. He took a glance of where he is, and he realized that he's in a car.

"Where are we…?" Tsuna trailed off, unsure of what to say. "We're heading to the meeting place under Hibari-san's command," Lambo answered my question. The brunette frowned, and then looked to the back of the car. Some black cars of his mafia family are following us. '_We're not so far from the headquarters…I still have time.' _He thought.

"Gokudera, can you attend the meeting in my place? I have to go back to the headquarters." Tsuna said with a determined look.

* * *

"Kyouya!" Tsuna opened the door harshly, surprising the older male, who was sitting on the bed with an opened book on his lap. The younger one ran to the other.

"T-Tsunayoshi? What are you doing here? I thought—" "I want to stay with you." The brunette said, hugging Kyouya tightly. "My hyper intuition…they're telling me that I shouldn't go to that meeting. I had Gokudera taking my place instead." He said, brown eyes looking up at a pair of slate blue eyes. Kyouya frowned.

"I told you, I'm fine…" the black haired man sighed. "…For this time, sorry, Kyouya, but I don't believe you." Tsuna pulled back to face Kyouya properly.

Then suddenly the door opened again, revealing someone in a doctor's suit. "He's Shamal." Tsuna gestured to the man. "And he's going to help you."

Tsuna's… _intuition _was right—Kyouya's heart was on its worst condition on that day. If only he didn't call Shamal, who disappeared without any link of communication for years and suddenly showed up in Italy to "say hi", Kyouya might really die.

* * *

_That will be like a repetition, over and over again._

_And fortunately, the God of Time gave them a second chance.

* * *

_

"So… How did you know?" Kyouya suddenly asked, his voice deep and clear in Tsuna's ears. His hands once again wrapped around the other's neck comfortably, and Tsuna's arms around the older man's waist loosely. They are looking at each other's eyes, simply enjoying their time together as the moon lit the room with a silver strike of light from the curtains.

"Know what…?" he asked back. "_That _day," Kyouya ran his fingers over the brown hair. His words were referring to the day Tsuna turned his back to a meeting in order to change his life.

"Aah," the younger male said, finally getting what Kyouya was referring to. The brunette's mind slipped into a reverie—a world of the hypothetical question, "_What if I didn't go back to the headquarters and went to the meeting instead?"_

Silent tears fell from Tsuna's eyes unconsciously, and upon this, Kyouya started to panic (as panic as his stoic self can be). "H-hey. Tsunayoshi!" the raven haired man shook Tsuna's body lightly, snapping the brunette's reverie.

"Ah, well… it's nothing. The most important thing is that you're with me," Tsuna pulled Kyouya even closer, taking as much heat as he want.

"Ne, Kyouya?" Tsuna asked, before he fell asleep. "…Mm?" the other responded. "Promise me…that we will never be apart." Tsuna's voice started to dissipate, lower and lower until it reaches to a whisper. Kyouya pulled back a bit, just to see his dear lover's sleeping face. Tsuna looked so content and comfortable, a thin smile on his face.

"Sure. Anything for you, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya smiled, kissed his now sleeping lover's forehead, and fall asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was worth the wait.

And I was pretty sure I butchered Kyouya's personality quite…bad. Nah, it was really bad. O.O;; I had no other choice—I was panicking because I didn't update for a month :/

When Kyouya was having his angsty drama (in the memory flashback, where he came back to the headquarters to realize that Tsuna was _dead)_, hell, I almost cried while writing it. Seriously. Words are powerful.

Hehhe….review…? (only if you want…I'm not forcing you! D: )

* * *

by the way... o.o I don't think I can update anything until...like, a week? It's either the uploader hates me, or my mother currently hates me. She took my laptop (I was putting it on stand by, 'cause I was planning to play at night that day, but she found out that I put it on stand by and she was mad at me -.- no laptop for a WEEK)

No, I'm not wasting any more time. I DO write...just..., with paper and pencil. And erasers. A lot of it.

It's painful. -.- and nerve-wracking. ESPECIALLY when I miss a part and I have to do SOMETHING to slip the missing part in. Nguh. D: So please forgive me for any more procrastination - I'm trying my best writing traditionally!


End file.
